It All Started With Just A Damn Sleepover
by carcinoGodhead
Summary: Your name is Karkat Vantas and you cannot believe you're falling for this stupid prick. While your name is Dave Strider and you want that ironically attractive midget to be yours. What will you do? {DaveKat and other multiple pairings}
1. It All Began With This

A/N : Hello dear readers. carcinoGodhead here. So, recently I have gotten in the Homestuck fandom and decided I would make a fanfiction for it which involves my OTP, Davekat. Well. Read and Enjoy, everybody. It's all what it takes.

== Be The Confused Idiot

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and you cannot believe what in the heavenly fuck is happening. Actually, the current memento is that your is that your "oh-used-to-be-fucking-flushed-crush" invited you to a small 'cliché' sleepover party with EVERY DAMN ONE of your annoying friends. Well, fuck. " Karkles is here~! " Oh shit. You hear that annoying cackle as you slowly back away from the door. Grumbling a few curse words along the way. The door flies open, revealing a petite female with orange locks and ruby red glasses. You do know what is up with those glasses though. Technically, your childhood friend is blind. But she can 'slightly' see...? I think, maybe, maybe not. Well, fuck it.

" Glad you made it Karkles! I'm so happy to see you! " Terezi squeals.

She props her cane and sets it down, oh you know ; the one with the dragon on top which you gave for her birthday. Anyways, she jumps forward and locks you in a VERY tight embrace. You stumble down along with her, that goofy grin still glued to her face. Quite cute actually. " Yeah, yeah. You too Terezi. " You proceed to regain your composure and dust your clothes off. She grins manically in return while you help her up. Well then, probably time to let my bitchy self in.

== Karkat : Enter Terezi's Humble Abode

You immidiately scan the area for your moirail. Gamzee? Where in gog's name are you? Momentarily, you spot the tall male wearing his usual grey and white clown paint. You run up to him and tap his shoulder on your tiptoes to reach his in-human height. The height of 6'3" is a giant by EVERBODY'S standards. Maybe because you consider your height average which is 5'4". " Hm...? Who the mother- "Gamzee glances behind him but eventually recognizes me. " Heeey Karbro. " Damn. Your bestfriend should really stop doing drugs and shit.

" Hey fuckass. " Leaning against the sofa, you run your hand through your midnight colored locks. " So, how's it going Gamz? " You try to make a small conversation with the juggalo but fail. He's too high to even make out what your saying anyways. The Capricorn gives you a lazy smile which results you to do a " double facepalm combo ".

He replies with a completely fucking pointless honk and adds " Oh you know Karbro~ Full of motherfucking miracles! " Typical answer from him. You're quite surprised he answered actually. You remember that you have to give back Terezi her mini-sized scalemate plush and you are also quite worrying that she might fall down the stairs or something. Because you know. She's blind and shit.

" Hey Gamzee, mind if I leave you for a while? Gotta find TZ and give her back something. And well... You know how that fucking girl is. " Noise and sounds of chatter battle the volume of your voice as you spoke but luckily your bestfriend heard it. " Sure Karbro. I'll just be here and all up and be chillin' ". You thank him then take your leave, trying to get past the sea of people in the living room. Terezi said it would just be a small sleepover but noooo. What an understatement. If you try to count how many individuals are here you might just explode of counting. Well time to get a move on.

== Be Terezi Pyrope

Your name is T3R3Z1 PYROP3 and you are having the time of your life now. Slightly tipsy from the large amounts of soda you have consumed, you start to cackle and giggle whilst you clutch onto Vriska.

" Vriska! Tell another joke! " You let out another laugh. " I'm cracking up here! " Wiping away the tears from your eyes from SO much laughing she proceeds. " Suuuuuuuure, Terezi~ " The arachnid-obssessed girl nodded, thinking another one of her HILARIOUS jokes. She faces adjacent to Eridan while tapping her chin with her finger. A small silence lingered throughout the room until she continues.

" Hey Eridaaaaaaaan~ You want to hear a reaaaaaaaally funny joke? " She continues to state, emphasizing the prolonged syllables. " Sure Vvris. Noww c'mon don't wwaste my glubbin' time. " Fishboy mouths. The Scorpio starts to giggle for a few moments as I go along with her, leaving Eridan waiting and dumbfounded. As soon as she stopped laughing she lets out the words

" Your quadraaaaaaaants! " Letting out a few tears and giggles you cease doing said action. Eridan starts to whine. " Wwhat the cod Vvris?! " He continues " For your information Serket, I have one quadrant filled! " He raises one finger to represent the number. " One! " He crosses his arms stubbornly and turns back.

Oh right! Quadrants! I should probably explain this. Well, simply saying, quadrants are like... Relationships...? But more complicated and awesome. You have the red quadrants and the black ones. Matespritship, Moirallegance, Kismesistude and Auspisticism. To cut it short, the flushed quadrant is the one that refers to the matespritship, it's like couples or something like that. Moving on, the pale quadrant or more known as Moirallegance. It's where two people have a strong friendship and stuff, so simply, best friends. Now for the black quadrants. Kismesistude is our term for "extreme hate". It's where two people hate each other so much, they involve themselves to hurt each other physically and or mentally, that's where the ashen quadrant comes in. Auspisticism. Being an auspistice is like being a mutual individual between the two to stop one of them inflicting too much pain on the other party. Well. That was ALOT to say. Oh well, what's done is done. " Oh pleaaaaaaaase Eridick. You HAD one filled " Burn. Haha, well it was technically true. The story was that Eridan was just casually hanging out with sweet, innocent little Feferi and things didn't go well. Feferi just randomly broke their moirallegance and Eridan offered her to be his matesprit. Weird huh. So what happened next was that the next day, little miss fuschia princess started shunning Eridan in all ways possible. Poor Fishboy. You sniff the room, adjusting your glasses, pushing them up the bridge of your nose.

Hm? Another person in the room? Or perhaps... People? You smell the room again, picking up the scent. Smells like... Cherries and apples! Must be Karkles and the coolkid. You quickly get up, propping yourself with your adorabloodthirsty cane and let it guide you to walk to the pair.

== Be Karkat

What? Again? You got to be kidding me.

== Just Get On With It!

Geez. Fine, no need to be such a bitch, Mister Asshat Mc Pushy Pants. It's just reaaaally boring to be him.

== Shut Up. Get On With The Damn Story.

Gog damn you.

== Be Karkat

You are surprised with a 'thud' while walking to your destination, your friend's room. The thud causes you to softly clutch on your forehead and fall backwards on your ever so plush rump. " Watch where you're going asshole! " You scrunch your eyebrows together and rub the area where you have been bumped. Candy red orbs, which belong to you, adjust to the surroundings. A pair of black mirror shades meet your eyes. Why the fuck is he here?

" Strider. " You growl out his name, cursing that you had to say it.

" Vantas " Dave greets you, his cool kid facade still intact.

" I didn't know Terezi would invite "losers" to her sleepover. " You scoff, rolling your eyes. God he is such a prick. " Same goes with you Kitkat? What stuck up your ass and died in it? " Strider states, mimicking your actions. Damn. This is exactly why you fucking avoid him all the time. A scowl takes place on your face, you clench your fists while it turns paper white in the process.

Fuck you Dave Strider.

== Now Be The Amused Asshole

Your name is Dave Strider and you're just smirking at that cute idiotic midget. Wow, Kitkat's pretty feisty today. Your smirk grows larger. Just the way I like it. Snickering at the thought, you momentarily snap back to reality, you see a scowl imprinted on his cute little face. Damn. I'm using the word cute a lot on Karkitty today. But still. Aw, how adorable.

Well.

Shit.  
Striders aren't supposedd to act like this. But this was how Bro acted around that English guy while he was still a relationship with him. " -der! Strider! Earth to that hipster douche. Are you there? " " Huh, what? " Not cool Dave.

NOT COOL.

" I said have you seen Terezi? " He shouts then I hear him grumble " Gog damn hipster... ".

I know you want me Karkitty. Heh.

" Nope. Not at all Karkitten. Was just gonna find her actually. " you reply in a cool manner, laughing in the inside due to the nickname you had given him. His face turns cherry red at the mention of that word. Instead of raging like a total bitch he just stays quiet and gives a small "hmph" of recognition to my sentence.

Once again. Completely. Adorable.


	2. Enter : Dave Strider

A/N : Hello again, dear readers. I apologize for the time I submitted this chapter due to the fact I was busy with academics and co-curricular activities. I have a few warnings for this chapter, just for Karkat's language and the shortness of this chapter. Well here is what you have been waiting for, Chapter 2. Enjoy.

== Be Karkat's Phone

What. Is that even possible?

== Yes.

Well that's just plain stupid.

== Be Karkat's Communication Device Already.

Goddammit fine.

You are now the young Vantas' cellphone. You vibrate due to receiving a text from his friend. Seems like the sender's name is... Sollux Captor. Karkat reaches into his pocket, where you are particularly placed. He powers you on, reading the text glued to the screen.

From : SOLLUX CAPTOR

hey kk. want two joiin u2 iin a game?

ff 2ay2 you 2hould joiin

oh and by the way

an2wer a2ap, were already 2tartiing

Your owner groans and quickly brings his thumbs unto your screen, texting rapidly. Apparently, your caps lock is broken, so your holder has to deal with the shit you do. Suits his personality perfectly though. You would love to smirk right at this current moment but sadly you lack facial features or more like, a face. Karkat taps the 'send' button and shoves you back into his pocket.

To : SOLLUX CAPTOR

YEAH YEAH. SURE I'LL JOIN THAT FUCKING STUPID GAME AND GET MY SORRY PLUSH ASS OVER THERE RIGHT NOW. I WOULD RATHER HANG OUT WITH YOU STUPID ASSHATS THAN STRIDER. BE THERE SOON YOU DOUCHE.

This shit better be good.

== Be Feferi Peixes

You are now F—EF—ERI P-EIX-ES.

You shift closer to Sollux as you give him a small peck on the lips. That kiss was strictly platonic because of you two being moirails. It results to a VERY faint blush on both of your cheeks as you respond with a chuckle.

Hm, I wonder when Karcrab will be here. Chuckling to yourself, the others proceed to play said game while you remain your peppy self.

== Be The Fumbling Midget, Again.

Ugh. Goddammit Strider. You groan frustratedly. Fuck that obnoxious nook whiffing prick, he is just so fucking annoying on SO many levels! He could just shut his protein chute and stop blabbering like a complete buffoon but noooo! He has to let out insults and little peppy shit!

" Kitkat. Hey Karkitten. Hey, yo bro. "

Would you just shut up!

"What do you want?" the tone of your voice drips with hatred. you growl at him while you start pacing away from him. You also hear another pair of feet also shuffling towards the direction you are headed.

" Hey, where you goin' Karkitten? " His Texan drawl takes place, accenting every word with it. You must admit, his accent is kind of... Attractive. You shake your head, your thoughts getting a tad bit corrupted.

Ironically, you USED to have a SMALL crush on Mister Strider here. Emphasize the 'used to' please. Why , you ask? It's a long fucking story so I'll just leave you to figure it out.

== Reader : Force Karkat to Tell You The Flashback

Currently, you are now the reader. You insist on one of the main characters of this quaint little tale to explain how he got swooned by the oh-so-ironic Dave Strider

== Commence Flashback

Fuck Yeah.


	3. Flashback

A/N : Well, here is Chapter 3 to make up for the last chapter's inexcusable length. I hope you enjoy reading it.

== Proceed to the Flashback

Choosing to be the Hispanic 15 year old, you glare at the familiar cocky albino. You start to ascend from the bench, gathering your items and shoving them into your backpack for your next class, Computer Graphics. How you love that class. You have been scribbling and doodling for as long as you can remember for God's sake! Also, you quite have a knack for it. You stuff the remaining objects into your plain pitch blach backpack while you also grab your iPod. Your sharp glare has now averted away from the albino. For once, a smile appears on your lips.

You hum a small tune, particularly "Ever After" by Marianas Trench. Mindlessly shifting the postion of your feet, you do not notice the aviator wearing male pacing behind you. Your conscience currently reminding you to look behind you, just for yourself to be aware of your surroundings. The cool autumn breeze blows through the air, cool air brushes your skin as you partly shiver.

This day couldn't get ay fucking better.

The other male was still behind you, obnoxiously following you and observing your every fucking move, but ironically, you still did not notice his presence for the reason of being too fucking jolly.

Hohoho motherfuckers.

Leaves crunched at the pressure your weight exerts, you stomping on the ground. You take out your phone., checking for any new messages and missed calls.

You see a bubble pop out, representing a new text that has been received from one of your close acquaintances.

You, Karkat Vantas, did not notice it vibrate a few moments ago when you were proceeding with your silly daily notions on that chestnut hued bench.

Before managing to scan through the text, you feel a different temperature on your ear.

A warm blow of air tingles your senses, particularly your reddened ear.

You respond with a squeak and a jump.

You are very utterly surprised while you mumble a few profantities with annoyance and shock.

" Sup Karkitty. " a monotone pitch meets your hearing organ, irritable at the fact and at the same time seductive.

Strider.

How you hate this cocky little bastard for some gog damned reason you can't put your finger on.

You can't even BELIEVE you have the tiniest hints of red feelings for him.

Why?

Because. Stupid fucking hormones.

" Piss off Strider, you're ruining my fucking ray of sunshine, you asshole. " you say., sarcasm hinted at the tone of your voice.

" Oh come on, Kitkat~ " he coos.

Oh god, how you loathe him and at the same time you would just LOVE to punch him so hard and make him bleed while ravishing him with kisses and bites, you imprinting on him. Telling others he's yours. Oh my, what lewd fantasies and kinks you have.

You may be a selfish little bitch, but you are one hateful one at fact.

" Leave me alone, go die in a ditch and suck on your own dick, you fucker. I'm already going to be fucking late for my class. " you growl at the aviator wielding male.

" Oh come on, Vantas. Don't be such a cock block. "

Immediately, your cheeks flare up, they feel like they're set afire.

You could just imagine both of you, feeling the utmost ecstacy, both of your hands, roaming around his torso, trails of kisses landing on both of you and …

You shake your head, feeling a little bit- no EXTREMELY embarassed due to thinking of another one of your make believe fantasies.

" C'mon Karkitty, you know you're my vantasy " he drops a VERY crappy pun and also adds a wink, and with that he swaggered away, leaving you dumbfounded and flustered as fuck.

== End of Flashback

Mhm... Interesting...


End file.
